


Day 23: Falling

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: 30 Day Whump Challenge 2018 [23]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 Day Whump Challenge, Angst, FAHC, FAHC Au, Fake AH Crew, Fear of Heights, Gen, Whump, battle buddies, falling, heist escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Jeremy is afraid of heights but when you’re running from the cops, sometimes you gotta take the high ground.





	Day 23: Falling

He knew this would happen, it was just his luck. He'd said he wasn't comfortable getting in the helicopter but the others had insisted, the pursuing cops also making a valid argument, so he swallowed hard and leapt in, clinging tightly to his seat as he strapped in. He closed his eyes as the helicopter took off, trying not to let the thought of how high up they were bother him. He felt a nudge and cracked one eye open, spotting Ryan standing, _fucking standing_ , there holding onto one of the handholds in the ceiling. The gent smiled at him, a gesture which would normally be kind but with his red, white and black face paint just somehow seemed more sinister.

 

"Nervous flyer?" he asked with a chuckle.

 

"Something like that," Jeremy said and nearly cried when the helicopter shook from turbulence, biting his lip.

 

"You're fucking afraid of heights aren't you?" Ryan exclaimed.

 

"Thanks Spock you're the pride of the federation. What gave it away?" Jeremy deadpanned and stared at Ryan who just smiled largely at him, the lad not sure if it was because of the reference he made or because he was enjoying Jeremy's discomfort. Probably both.

 

"Look, you've nothing to be afraid of. Jack is the best damn pilot in the state, and we've got parachutes in case anything bad really does happen. Here, let's get yours on, you'll feel better," Ryan said gently and moved forward.

 

Jeremy froze and shook his head, eyes wide with terror as Ryan pointed to his safety harness. Jeremy tried not to cry when Ryan nodded and slowly, oh so slowly, he unbuckled, clinging to Ryan like a lifeline.

 

"It'll be okay Jer. Here, now put this on," Ryan said gently like a father talking to his young child. He helped Jeremy get into his parachute and as soon as it was secured on the lad's back, Jeremy was right back in his seat, securing the safety harness back in place.

 

"See? That wasn't so bad," Ryan said.

 

"Like hell it was!" Jeremy grumbled. Ryan was about to retort when something slammed into them and sent the helicopter spinning out of control, Jeremy losing his grip on his harness and clinging to his seat as Ryan tried to regain his footing.

 

"We've been hit! We're going down! Everybody bail!" Jack's voice called from the pilots seat before he bailed out, his chute opening a few moments later.

 

"Jeremy, c'mon! Take my hand!" Ryan called, holding his hand out.

 

Jeremy shook his head and tried not to scream as the sinking feeling of a free fall made his stomach do cartwheels. Ryan smiled gently and nodded that it was going to be okay. Jeremy eyed him for a moment before gingerly reaching out and grasping the gent's hand and standing up, shaking like a leaf as he stood beside Ryan.

 

"Okay, you go first so if you have any problems I'll be right behind you," Ryan called. Jeremy swallowed and looked down, growing pale at the sight of how high up they were, and the quickly approaching ground. He shook his head and was about to step back when he felt a strong hand at his back, and suddenly he was propelled out of the helicopter, falling and tumbling, his screams lost on the wind.

 

His worst fears were coming true. He was high up, higher than he'd ever sanely be, and falling. He locked up and slammed his eyes shut, pretty sure he'd pissed himself from fear. The sick feeling from falling was actually leaving, Jeremy not sure if that was a good or bad thing as he tumbled head over heels towards the ground. He felt tears leaking from his eyes as the thought of slamming into the earth and dying filled his mind as he eventually leveled out. He'd never get to do all the things he'd always wanted to do and still hadn't done, never finish writing the book he'd started, never pet or cuddle with his cat again, never get to play games with the Lads again, never hear Ryan's laughter again, or have long deep talks with Jack late at night. All the little things that he loved about his life were about to end. What even happened after he died? He'd never really given much thought to it, he'd heard people talk about different things over the years. Heaven? He wasn't too sure he quite qualified for that, being in the line of work that he was in. Hell? More likely. Reincarnation? With his luck and the way he'd lived he'd come back as something like a fucking moth or something shitty like that. Nothing? He wasn't sure if he liked the whole idea of everything he'd accomplished and done in life being pointless and for nothing. In all honesty, he wasn't sure what awaited him after his inevitable collision with the ground.

 

He decided that if he was going to go out, he'd at least face it head on. Slowly he opened his eyes, the ground a little closer than it had been a moment ago. He squeaked in fright and slammed his eyes shut again. Maybe facing his fears head on wasn't the best decision. Suddenly something slammed into his back and he felt strong arms wrap themselves around him.

 

"Don't worry Jer, I've got you!"

 

"Ryan!"

 

The gent held him tightly and pulled his chute, Jeremy feeling the grip tighten as the chute opened and jolted them, cringing and hoping Ryan wouldn't drop him. He turned his head back as much he could to look back at the gent who was looking at him concerned.

 

"I was so worried when I didn't see your chute pull! Are you okay?" Ryan asked.

 

"Y-yeah. Just..." Jeremy said but his voice failed.

 

"I get it. I'm sorry I pushed you, I knew you wouldn't willingly jump," Ryan apologized.

 

"It's okay. You're right, I would probably just stay in the chopper and risk dying in an explosion. I just hate seeing how high up I am," Jeremy choked out.

 

"Here, turn around and wrap your arms around my neck," Ryan said.

 

Jeremy blushed but somehow managed to twist enough to wrap his arms around Ryan's neck, the gent then adjusting his grip so that the two were facing each other in an awkward hug as they coasted towards the ground.

 

"Now you don't have to see the ground. Just look at me," Ryan said with a smile. Jeremy smiled back, feeling his nerves dying down as he gazed into Ryan's blue eyes.

 

"Better?" the gent asked raising his eyebrows.

 

"Better," Jeremy smiled.

 

Soon the two landed, Ryan falling to his back in place of the landing roll, protecting Jermey from the ground as the chute fluttered down on top of them like a blanket. The two lay there for a moment, Jeremy becoming aware that he was lying on top of Ryan before scrambling to his feet and blushing deeply. Ryan chuckled as he released himself from his chute and sat up, stretching and looking at Jeremy.

 

"Land ho!" he cheered and Jeremy burst out into laughter.

 

"Thanks for saving me Ryan," he said and hugged the gent as they stood and untangled themselves from the chute.

 

"Anything for my Battle Buddy," Ryan smiled and squeezed Jeremy to him, glad that his friend was alive and safe.


End file.
